


Weapon of Choice

by Michelle



Series: Crossing the Line [3]
Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types, Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Minas Tirith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: How Minas Tirith improved its defenses.
Series: Crossing the Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180820
Kudos: 1





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Weapon of Choice  
> Author: Michelle  
> Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com  
> Summary: How Minas Tirith improved its defenses.  
> Rating: K+ for language and a dead Nazgûl.  
> Series: Crossing the Line

Minas Tirith was under attack and the citadel guard was bustling about hectically, trying to bring any semblance of order to the remaining soldiers in the city. Caden was just about to yell at the man in the strange green attire for gazing lazily about instead of grabbing his sword and joining the other soldiers, when the stranger suddenly turned.

„Captain Boromir,“ Caden called out, startled. „We heard you were dead. It must be a sign of the Valar's good grace if you return to us now!“

„Yer already the tenth man to call me by that name. And I say it one last time: Name's not Boromir.“

Frowning, Caden went to apologize. „What is your name then, sir?“

„Sharpe, 95th Rifles. Seems like you a have a little mess down there,“ he observed, staring out at the Pelennor.

„What is a rifle?“ Caden asked curiously.

Sharpe raised an eyebrow as well as his trusted weapon, sighted in on one of the winged beasts circling the citadel and shot it clean through the head. It went down like a stone.

Caden only stared, speechless.

„Well,“ Sharpe asked impatiently, „are we going to kill the nasty buggers down there or what?“


End file.
